Somewhere To Belong
by lovr84
Summary: Sad as ever, having to leave her boyfriend of 2 years Courtney is extremely upset to move to the country. As this new friend, Travis, tries to welcome this outcast they start to fall into something deeper than friendship. Could this be love?


Chapter 1-

I blasted my music and let my black hair fall over my eyes as I rode in the car with my mom and little sister past the endless rolling mountains. I was being forced against my own will to move out to the Wild West to live with the hillbillies and really I was nothing close to that. I dressed in all black, wore heavy black make-up that all went with my black combat boots. I turned the volume the rest of the way up when I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance started to play on my ipod as I starred out the window, thinking about my boyfriend.

I had been forced to leave my boyfriend, Travis when my dad received a promotion moving us into the country. Travis and I were almost the same person; we dressed alike, we listened to the same music, hung out with the same people, and now leaving him felt like I was loosing part of myself. He was my best friend, he knew everything about me, and now that we're miles and miles apart every breath is getting harder and harder to take.

As my mom said, "Girls, we're at our new home now!" I knew the tears were soon to come. As soon as we pull up of course my little sister, Natalie, ran up to the house saying, "I get first pick on room!" While she ran her natural, curly, hazel hair bounced with each bound she took. I used to be like her, with so much energy, not a care in the world, but now all that's gone. I sluggishly got out of the car with my bag and sighed, this was torture to me, a living nightmare.

I silently let a tear fall down my cheek as I approached the white farmhouse. I didn't want to be here; in fact I wanted to be anywhere but here. I felt like a stranger her; I felt like a stranger invading someone else's territory as I climbed the steps of my new house. I stepped in the front door and the smell of fresh paint tingled my nose, to me this was the worst smell, I wanted to go back to where I felt at home and safe.

I climbed the flight of steps till I came face to face with an empty white hallway. I could hear my sister; she had already found her perfect new room and was making herself feel welcome and making everything perfect.

I glanced into the first room, which was bare, and empty, it had a window on the opposite wall but it was nothing like my old room so I moved on.

I looked into the next room and sure enough there was Natalie dancing around all excited about being somewhere new. I left her room and sighed; nothing felt the same.

Then my mom came up beside me with a box in her hands and asked, "So have you picked out your new room yet, Courtney?"

Once again I sighed and said, "No, they're nothing that I want."

"Well if you don't like any of these rooms there's a room upstairs connecting to the attic, that's supposed to be used as storage, you can have that if you want."

I nodded then I trudged down the hallway and mumbled, "Okay, I'll go take a look at it."

I slowly walked down the vacant hallway until I reached the last door. I quietly opened the door revealing a set of stairs; I climbed the steps until I reached a sunlit room. The room wasn't large by any means but it was nice and secluded from the rest of the house.

I set my bag down on the floor and took out a stack of photos and I started flipping through them all. They were all pictures of my friends, neighbors, everyone I loved that I had to leave behind. As I continued to stare at the pictures tears began to weld in my eyes and before I knew it nothing could stop the tears from streaming down my face.

I kept crying as the weight of my tears started hurting my eyes and pulling at my eyelids until I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up later to find myself lying in the middle of my new room with boxes now lining the walls. I sat up and glanced around; it was now sunset and I watched as the sun began to fall behind the mountains. Everything was silent now except for the sound of whinnying in a distance. I stood up and looked out the window to see what could be making the sound and to my surprise I saw a barn and a pasture of horses in a giant field behind the yard. I was slightly curious to see what else was out there so I laced up my black combat boots and I went outside.

I walked across the yard, nearing the barn, and I realized how huge it was, I knew there had to be at least thirty horses in there. I walked into the stables and found dozens of paddocks. I slowly started walking down the isle looking at the horses; I got caught up daydreaming that as I continued walking I ran right into this person. I turned back to see a farm boy with long brown hair that flipped up under his cap.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped.

"Looks like someone is in a bad mood. " He retorted.

"Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Fine." He said then he paused. "Wait, aren't you the Morel's daughter who just moved into the big house on the hill?"

"Who else would I be?"

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering." I turned to walk away when he said, "Hold up, are you going to be attending Battle Creek High?"

I paused in my track. "Unfortunately."

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday then."

"Can't wait." I remarked sarcastically, rolled my eyes, and continued walking out.

**Choose from my three new stories on which one you'd like me to continue. Message me or send a review to vote! (vote till 12/31/08)**


End file.
